


The Love That Is Waiting To Be Found

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not necessarily correct use of the Vulcan Language, Used Vulcan Language websites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Summary: Realisations: Real Love. Spones Forever! Spones T.L.C! TOS or AOS. If TOS, I’d say it’s around films 1-5 (depending on which paragraph!) - and, if AOS; it can be read as not long after Beyond! NC17 or R rating.





	The Love That Is Waiting To Be Found

The Love That Is Waiting To Be Found

 

“Don’t leave, Spock. Jim will realise. He will. Give him some more time.” McCoy pled.

“That is, precisely, why I must leave, Doctor.” Spock replied. “I rally against my human side every day. It wants to tell him how I feel. I don’t know, for how much longer, I can remain strong, and Vulcan. I have to go away and work on my Vulcan strengths.”

“I meant that he will realise that he is in love with you, like you are him.” McCoy noted.

“Are you going to tell him that I am in love with him?” Spock asked; not even sure how he was daring to do this. Except, he knew exactly how, and why. His human side.

“Of course not!” Bones fumed. “But, you will get the chance, some day; I promise you that. I know he loves you.”

“Has he said so?” Spock found himself asking.

“I know him. I do – and, he loves you.” Len answered. “I’m not saying that you don’t know him as well as I do.” He added.

Spock, somewhere in his mind, was upset that McCoy had, apparently, guessed so easily, what Spock almost voiced just then.

“Stop beating yourself up!” Bones, again, seemed to know, or have an instinct for, what Spock was thinking. “I am in unrequited love, too.” The Doctor hadn’t had enough alcohol, or any at all that day, to explain why he’d just admitted that to Spock.

“With Jim also?” Spock asked; tamping down on his tone of voice; which, otherwise, might have said ‘are you my rival?’ to McCoy.

“No.” Leonard McCoy answered truthfully.

“I apologise, Doctor. I should not have asked that question of you.” Spock, inwardly, as ever, admonished himself.

“It’s you I’m in love with.” Bones said, very quickly. What the hell was happening here? Why had he just told Spock that, very particular, truth.

* -- ---

 

That was the conversation, the day, which had led them here.

Spock and Bones in bed together; the ‘reaction’ of a chain of emotional and physical need-ridden events.

Knelt up in the middle of the bed they now shared; they were making love – and, it was love. Spock had found love with Leonard H. McCoy, and Leonard H. McCoy had found love with him, with Spock, the half human, or half-Vulcan, body and soul.

* ----

Both of Bones’ hands cupped Spock’s face, and he leant in to kiss his lips, while Spock’s arms held around Bones’ waist, pulling him even closer. Their lips kissed and their erections clashed.

The heat almost stole each man’s ability to breath, and stay above the tide.

“I love you, Leo.” Spock promised. “I would not swap, nor ‘hand in’ this love in any other way, for anything, or any other. No matter what our duties may yet ask of us, or what we've talked about with Jim, don’t doubt my love for you.”

“Or, mine for you.” Bones brushed Spock’s face gently, with kisses, and one of his hands. “I know, my darlin’, my sweetheart. I know that you  do genuinely, and will always, love me.” Bones leant his forehead on Spock’s forehead, and looked up from where their hands were now, between them, touching each other’s erection. “Me either; I mean, I would not go looking for love with anyone else now; anyone outside of the bond. I know the best love in all the worlds, and I will not forget it Whatever happens, I know that you love me, and I will always love you just as much. That’s the truth. I love you, too, sweetheart.” He breathed his words upon Spock’s skin, whilst still touching him, and being touched by him, so very intimately.

 

“Thank you.” Spock said, with so much awe in his voice; so much trust, shown by his willing openness, that tears came to his Leo’s eyes. "Tu Dena Val, Ashayam. Ashau nash-veh du.. Ashal-veh.. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“You have given me the love I never thought I could have. I cherish you, too, my darlin’.” Leonard promised.

“I have found that love with you, Ashayam; I promise you; I am not lying.” Spock responded, as he spoke while McCoy caressed him. “Don’t feel guilty about Jim anymore, or feel like you’ve kept me from him. I know that you, and I, and Jim, have just started talking about his feelings for us, and ours for him, but whatever it is; whatever it will mean; it does not lessen this; this; all which I feel for you.” Spock put his hands, on Leonard’s hands

“I know, Honey; I promise you that I do. I don’t question the depth of your love for me, and you have to know the endless depth of my love for you; This love is for real, and it’s forever.” ‘Leo’ planted a human kiss on Spock’s lips, and they rocked in each other’s arms, for the rest of the night; knowing that it would, (barring Starfleet Duty-Bound disaster and self-sacrifice) be for the rest of their lives; loving like this; And, Forever, regardless of anything, this love, which, in the here and now, moved them in this way.

The End..?  
Written: 14.8.17  
By: Me (KSForever/Vulcan Lover/Thylaksashayaashayam)


End file.
